Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization devices, and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices are typically used to treat patients using electrical or other therapy and to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include one or more electrodes in communication with sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include one or more sensors to monitor one or more other internal patient parameters. Other examples of implantable medical devices include implantable diagnostic devices, implantable insulin pumps, devices implanted to administer drugs to a patient, or implantable devices with neural stimulation capability.
Blood flows from the left atrium to the left ventricle through the mitral valve during diastole or the filling phase. During systole, the mitral valve is closed and blood is ejected through the aortic valve by the contraction of the left ventricle. A defective or partially closed mitral valve can cause blood to leak and cause turbulence near the mitral annulus. This leakage is called mitral regurgitation (MR). MR can also occur with a normal mitral valve due to a dilated and dyssynchronous left ventricle, which may be caused by cardiovascular disease. Improper atrial-ventricular delay (AV delay) can cause left ventricular dyssynchrony, which can lead to a partially closed mitral valve, in turn causing MR. MR also refers to regurgitation due to mitral stenosis, and mitral valve prolapse.
Blood flows from the right atrium to the right ventricle through the tricuspid valve during diastole. During systole, the tricuspid valve is closed and blood is ejected through the pulmonic valve by the contraction of the right ventricle. A defective or partially closed tricuspid valve can cause blood to leak backward through the tricuspid valve. This leakage is called tricuspid regurgitation (TR). Typically, TR occurs due to a defective tricuspid valve, but can also occur due to cardiac disease. Other forms of regurgitation include aortic regurgitation (AR), which includes regurgitation due to aortic stenosis. Valvular regurgitation (VR) refers to MR, or TR, or AR, or any combination of two or more of MR, TR, and AR. VR can make it difficult for the heart to increase blood flow during times of higher demand, such as during exercise.
It is believed that MR increases with congestive heart failure decompensation. It is also believed that ten percent of MR is caused by ischemia. A mitral valve or tricuspid valve of a heart can become damaged through infection or disease. Certain diet medications have been known to cause valvular damage. Acute MR resulting from myocardial infarction may have sixty to eighty percent mortality if it is present with severe pulmonary edema. Chronic MR may lead to severe left ventricle dysfunction, chronic congestive heart failure, or atrial fibrillation. The present inventors have recognized a need for improved sensing of events related to cardiac activity.